


Sleepover

by Amber12409



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food, Friendship, Holding Hands, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Sirius is late for the sleepover.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	Sleepover

Sirius was late. all the others were already in James's house, probably eating chocolate already and popcorn, not waiting for him.

Sirius hasn't eaten for days, his mother locked him in his room because of an argument they had about Sirius sleeping over at James' house.

his parents were haters of Gryffindors students ever since they were in school.

Sirius's stomach was making weird noises and hearted, he was so hungry.

when he got to the doorsteps he opened the door and walked into the house, "I'm here" he screamed.

from the side in the kitchen he heard a voice, no one was in the living room, Sirius got in the kitchen and saw his friends standing around the table that was full of different flavors of food, and the smell made him drool remembering that he hadn't eaten for days and that he's hungry.

a browned and scarred boy walked towards him, Remus had a white apron on his body so he won't get dirty, 'he probably cooked' Sirius thought.

"We made you some food," the boy said smiling at him, Sirius blushed from the boy's smile and he nodded stupidly making the other boys laugh at him, he was so embarrassed.

"We knew that your parents won't let you sleep hir and you probably fought so we made the food, you're probably starving," James said playing with his glasses.

"thank you guys," said Sirius and sat between Peter and Remus while James sat in front of him.

"don't worry we didn't burn anything or been putting anything weird in the food thanks to Remus and my mother," said James, "we were worried about you and your health".

Sirius didn't say anything just starting to put food on his plate.

Remus stared at the boy that was eating slowly beside him looking so pure and skinny from the days he hadn't eaten. "it's delicious " said Sirius with a smile. which made Remus stomach fall and butterflies filled it. Sirius loved his cooking.

Sirius looked at Remus, but Remus was so shy he couldn't look him in the eye, just looking down to his plate.

the four ate and talked and laughed not living any leftovers from the food.

Sirius felt full and happy couldn't spot smiling, the energy-filled him, it felt like he was drinking alcohol or was taking something.

"calm down Sirius your face will tear from all of that smiling," said Peter.

they sat in the livingroom Remus sat on the sofa hugging his knees while Peter, James, and Sirius sat on the floor playing Wizard's chess, Peter was about to lose to Sirius like always.

the four were playing games and playing pranks, in sleeping bags, they sat on the floor, Peter fell asleep first. eventually, they went under their own sleeping bags. Sirius's sleeping bag was laying next to James and Remus on the other side.

both Sirius and Remus were staring at the ceiling can't fall asleep, when they heard snoring they knew that James fell asleep to.

"pads, are you awake?" asked Remus, and lay on his side so he could see Sirius who did the same.

"can't fall asleep, moony?" said the other boy.

Remus was nodding and Sirius just watched at his face that was beautiful in the moonlight.

they stared at each other for a while.

"thank you moony," said Sirius braking the silents, Remus just smiled and nodded.

the two boys had confessed to each other already but didn't do anything about it, until now. Sirius played with Remus' hand while Remus just stared at him. when he looked up at Remus' eyes he saw the stars, "can I kiss you?" he asked.

Remus nodded, "Siri-" he started but before he could say something Sirius' lips were on his, and Remus's eyes slowly closed. it was soft and butterflies filled him. when Sirius backed off Remus's eyes slowly opened and he smiled, "do it again" he whispered. and he did, Sirius leaned towards him again kissing him, and time not stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> short and cute...


End file.
